


I bet I look better with your clothes

by redscarlettk



Series: revamp of old drabbles [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:11:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscarlettk/pseuds/redscarlettk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Gokudera and Yamamoto seem to share clothes? I did and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I bet I look better with your clothes

"Is that the only kind of shirts you own?" It was a thought he'd had for a while, but why did he cared? It was just Yamamoto.  
  
"Haha, they're nice and they keep me fresh!" As usual, Yamamoto didn't mind the weird questions that the bomber asked at the most random times. Not because he was interested in the idiotic baseball player. But mostly because he was curious as to exactly _how_ was he able to survive in the real world if his brain was made of nothing but wasabi.  
  
"Tch, you have no sense of fashion. That's all." The smaller teen droped the butt of his cigarette and stepped on it as they continued walking towards the tenth's house. There was nothing interesting about this guy, he was all instinct and no brains. Gokudera could bet that he didn't even know what _thinking_ was like.  
  
"It's because Gokudera looks like a fashion model~"  
  
"Heh, that's right. Your clothes are just hopeless. Know your place among the people who know how to dress." He couldn't help but take pride on that. He was italian and he had learnt a couple of things aboout fashion style on his runaway years. And now that he had an income (small but he at least got one) he could make himself of clothes in a legitimate way. Most of the time.  
  
"Haha, but I'm not sure if Gokudera's style is that good. Like you said, some clothes are just hopeless." He could hear a teasing tone on his voice. Deep inside, Gokudera knew he shouldn't take that bait but no one talks like that about his clothes.  
  
"What are you insinuating, baseball freak! I said that because _your style_ is just hopeless!"  
  
"So you say that even my clothes would look hopeless on you?" That was it. Gokudera stepped in front of Yamamoto, making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"I can look amazing with anything I wear. I bet I look better with your clothes!" There was a tense silence where they just stared at each other before Yamamoto burst out laughing.  
  
"Gokudera, I was joking!" Yamamoto placed his hands on the shorter teen's shoulders. It seemed that rilling up the bomber was something he really enjoyed.  
  
Gokudera's eye twitched. That guy had a nerve. He wouldn't let him get away with this joke. "I'm not," He growled as he reached for Yamamoto's shirt and pulled him down to his eye level. "From today on, on weekends, you'll give me one shirt that you wore on the week. I'll show you how fashionable I am and how I can look amazing with anything. Even those goddam awful shirts you wear."


End file.
